


Heart to heart

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, heart failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's heart fails and after a year of waiting, a donor has finally been found, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story!  
> Sorry it's depressing but i was listening to Adele and my hands slipped.  
> Comments prevent character deaths, be kind and save a character.

The heart monitor beeped steadily as Emma watched Regina sleeping on the hospital bed. It had been a difficult year for them both, ever since Regina’s heart failed she had been at the hospital every day while they waited for a heart transplant.

“Hey, when did you get here?” Regina’s voice startled Emma and she looked up to find soft brown eyes gazing at her.

“Hey, about half an hour ago. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Emma replied sheepishly. She hadn’t intended to come in this early, normally Regina called to say she was awake, but Dr Whale had called with an update.

She explained what Dr Whale had said to Regina and watched as a hopeful expression came across her face.

“You mean they’ve found a donor?” Regina asked incredulously. Tears sprung in her eyes when Emma nodded.

“A donor came up an hour ago and they called me as soon as they confirmed it was a match, they’re going to prep you for surgery and hopefully it wont be long before you’re back to normal.” Emma smiled at Regina and watched as she processed the news.

Emma took a deep breath and calmed her nerves before speaking. “Listen Regina, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while but the time never seemed right, but now’s a good a time as any I guess.”

Regina gazed at Emma with concern. “What is it Emma? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“No, no nothing’s wrong I just need to...” Emma started to explain but she was interrupted by a nurse knocking on the door.

“If you’re ready we’d like to prep you for surgery Ms Mills.” A short plump woman poked her head around the door as she spoke and smiled reassuringly at them both.

“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll just let everyone know that you’re ready.” Emma said backing out the door before Regina could ask her what she wanted to say.

 

Later on that evening Regina woke up from her operation to find her whole family surrounding her bed.

“Oh my god Regina! You’re awake!” Snow exclaimed tearfully before hugging Regina tightly.

Five years ago having Snow White in the same room as her would’ve been a horrifying thought, but now all she could do was try not to cry as Henry and David joined in on the hug.

They were all tearful by the time they let go and it was then that Regina noticed Emma wasn’t there.

“Where’s Emma?” Regina asked anxiously, she had planned to tell Emma how she felt about her.

Snow burst into tears and ran out of the room, Regina looked at David for an explanation but he shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” He croaked out before exiting the room as well.

Regina was starting to panic now. “Henry what’s going on? Where’s Emma?”

“I’m so sorry mom, I thought you knew.” Henry reached out and grasped Regina’s hand.

“Knew what? Henry you’re scaring me, where’s Emma?” Regina demanded of her son.

Henry had tears running down his face as he choked out what had happened. “You’re donor... it was Emma mom! Emma gave you her heart.” Henry collapsed into the chair by her bed and sobbed while Regina’s world fell apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a sequel so let me know if you want one or not. x


End file.
